Ilusões Preciosas
by Tas Madeira
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Precious Illusions de Alanis Morissette. Gina & Riddle.


SONGFIC  
  
Alanis Morissette - Precious Illusions  
  
  
  
Preciosas Ilusões  
  
Trancou a porta do quarto suavemente e encostou-se a ela exausta...Transpirando, ofegando... Derretendo-se em um caldeirão de sentimentos suficientes para fazer uma potente poção devastadora. Uma mistura forte, tensa, doce. Isso pode soar como pimenta, mas descia como cerveja amanteigada no inverno.  
  
Ela estava pensando na sua vida como nunca pensara alguma vez. Tantas coisas por dizer que nunca serão ditas. Tanto o que é desejado, nada é o que é adquirido. Gina estava em êxtase. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos hora se enchiam de lágrimas, hora estavam longe disso observando o significado da sua maior felicidade e sua maior dor íntima.  
  
Íntima, sentimentos íntimos. Dela e de mais ninguém. Estava segurando o pequeno caderno preto em um abraço desesperado, decidida em fazer desse sua casa, sua morada, sua segurança, seu conforto.  
  
Achara o caderno naquela manhã, enquanto organizava o seu material escolar recém-adquirido. Folheou suas páginas e descobriu que se encontrava em suas mãos um velho diário nunca usado. Nunca teve um diário, nunca quis ter um diário de verdade. Mas dessa vez ela precisava. Precisava registrar em algum lugar suas impressões de um mundo emocional em que ela nunca esteve antes e de um mundo desconhecido e intenso em que logo estaria vivendo. Longe de casa, algum lugar sem o colo de sua mãe. Longe dela mesma.  
  
Correu para o conforto de sua cama, pegou sua pena e tinteiro e começou a escrever: "Hoje eu te achei finalmente, de hoje em diante você será o único a guardar os segredos de Ginny Weasley e suas aventuras em Hogwarts"  
  
Assim que escrevera a última palavra, a tinta fora sugada pelo papel, deixando Gina assustada - "Ah, não! Fred e Jorge!" - Mas antes que a insegurança descesse pelo seu estômago palavras surgiram magicamente no papel: "Olá, Ginny Weasley. Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Estou aqui para te ouvir" - Gina quase gritou de excitamento e alívio, sentiu-se tão melhor... "EU QUERO TE OUVIR" é a frase que mais desejou ter ouvido em toda a sua vida! Que tipo de diário é aquele?  
  
"Olá Tom, me chame somente de Gina. Prazer em conhece-lo. Não sabia que faziam diários assim!" - "Bem, Gina, eles fazem. Aliás, temos muitos assuntos em comum para conversar. Então você está em Hogwarts?" - "Só direi que sim se você prometer me escutar..."  
  
you'll rescue me right? in the exact same way they never did.. I'll be happy right? When your healing powers kick in  
  
Depois da primeira conversa, dias e dias se passaram até o dia do embarque no expresso de Hogwarts. Sempre que Gina passava muito perto de Harry Potter, sempre que se sentava ao lado de Harry ou simplesmente tinha que passar a tigela de ervilhas para ele, corria para o diário e contava para Tom. Todos os detalhes sobre aquele garoto especial eram essencialmente estudados por ambos. Ele e a lógica, a malícia... Ela e a emoção, inocência.  
  
you'll complete me right? then my life can finally begin I'll be worthy right? only when you realize the gem I am?  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se sentia aliviada e menos insegura pelo desabafo, a culpa pesava no lado esquerdo do peito. Esconder da sua família aquele objeto doía, mentir daquele jeito doía. Por mais que os meses se passassem e ela precisasse de Riddle cada vez mais, como se ele fosse o ar que ela respira, se sentia particularmente mal em não poder curar pequenas enfermidades que brotavam em sua alma estranhamente... Seu coração batia mais naquele diário do que nela. Podia flutuar aliviada das dores pelos corredores, mas não podia deixar aquela pequena doença sem nome e sem dor para trás, sentindo-se sem alma algumas vezes.  
  
but this won't work now the way it once did and I won't keep it up even though I would love to once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
Muita dor-de-cabeça mesclada com flashes de medo e angústia... Gina tentou parar de doar seus sentimentos para Riddle, mas não conseguia. Não podia, não podia fazer nada. Impedida por ela mesma? Não! Drogada por ele sem saber ao menos como e porque!  
  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless and parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends  
  
.Então um dia, a verdade foi revelada a Gina pelo próprio Riddle. Aquele diário era um objeto das trevas. Ele não estava a alimentando suas energias e sim sugando, substituindo suas energias por um falso contentamento.  
  
this ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor this pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water  
  
A realidade caiu pesadamente nos ombros de Gina. Deste momento em diante, nada mais em sua vida foi vista com o mesmo olhar.  
  
but this won't work as well as the way it once did cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
Muitos anos depois, Gina ainda recorda esses momentos. Mas não mais com dor, não mais com raiva, não mais com lágrimas. Seu olhar cai sobre Riddle como se ele fosse o amigo que se perdeu e não o amigo que perdeu. Naquele tempo perdeu sua fonte de alívio, falso alívio - ilusão. Até hoje gasta suor, sangue e lágrimas lutando pela sua verdade. Mas naquele tempo precioso ela sofreu para aprender e sem mesmo perceber, cresceu. Agora ela depende dela e de mais ninguém para ser feliz...  
  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend  
  
  
  
I've spent so long firmly looking outside me I've spent so much time living in survival mode but this won't work as well as the way it once did  
  
cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim 


End file.
